<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nīpan by madiss0n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515125">Nīpan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiss0n/pseuds/madiss0n'>madiss0n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Protective Fred Weasley, Top Cedric Diggory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiss0n/pseuds/madiss0n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been hidden from the light for so long, you don't expect one person to drag you out of the darkness. </p><p>A story in which a Hufflepuff boy befriends a Slytherin girl, the rest is history. </p><p>***</p><p>Cedric Diggory was Emerald Nott's light. Her only friend, and the only one that truly cared for her. She's always been cold, but never to Cedric. She's always been brash, but he's the exception. Nobody understands them, and she doesn't care. </p><p>All she knows is that they need each other. </p><p>***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL CONCEPTS CREATED BY JK ROWLING BELONG TO HER! I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!</p><p>please don't steal my story as it is my baby and I put a lot of thought into each and every chapter,</p><p>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were so many people.</p><p>That's the first thing she noticed when she entered Kings Cross Station on September 1, 1989.</p><p>Some with kids, some alone. But everyone was rushing around. Her eyes scanned each of the platform numbers as she pushed her trolley. She narrowly missed a mother with her baby wrapped around her hip. She finally spotted platforms 9 and 10 and quickly made her way over.</p><p>Once she was facing the brick arch in between the two, she started going over the directions her Father gave her. First, make sure you're directly in the center of the two platforms, next take a deep breath and start running, then lastly, close your eyes and believe you'll go through. She inhaled deeply and picked up speed, only slightly flinching before passing through the magical barrier.</p><p>The first thing she saw was the platform 9 3/4 sign above her head. Next was the black and red train with kids of all ages boarding it.</p><p>While everyone else was saying goodbye to their mums, she waited patiently in line to put away her luggage. Remembering her Father's warnings about how a Pureblood should act, she held her head high and snootily stared at her future classmates. Crossing her arms she was careful not to wrinkle her dress, another one of her Father's "suggestions".</p><p>While waiting, she spotted a family rushing to get everything together. They all had raggedy old clothes and fiery red hair. Weasleys.</p><p>Father had always warned her about the Weasley family. They were filthy blood traitors who sullied the Pureblood name. A disgrace to the Sacred 28.</p><p>Whether or not she believes that depends on how their first meeting would go.</p><p>When it was finally her turn, she gave the man her trunk and carefully climbed the train's stairs. She was one of the last on the train, so it would be terribly hard to find an empty compartment. Huffing quietly to herself, she gripped her carry-on bag and moved forward, quickly glancing from side to side to see if that one was empty. When she got to the last compartment, she gave up and opened the glass door to find a boy her age sitting inside. He was by himself, aside from the pile of candy he purchased from the trolley.</p><p>"May I sit here?" She asked confidently. The boy quickly looked up, startled. "I didn't mean to interrupt...whatever it is you're doing, but all the others are full." He stared at her wide-eyed without saying anything.</p><p>She waited another few seconds before she spoke again.</p><p>"Well?" She prompted. He gulped down his mouthful of candy and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Um, yes. My apologies, I wasn't expecting to meet anyone so soon."</p><p>"Clearly," She rolled her eyes and set her bag on the seat beside her as she sat down. He continued to stare at her as she got her bearings.</p><p>"Is there something on my face? Or do I simply look like one of the candies you can't stop eating?" He stopped chewing with a chocolate frog leg hanging from his lip, his face flushed red in embarrassment.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry."</p><p>"You seem to be full of apologies today."</p><p>"I suppose I do," he replied. Next, he handed her a chocolate frog package. "My name is Cedric, what's yours?" She quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the offering. She tentatively took the frog and stared back at him.</p><p>"Emerald, Emerald Nott."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Em!" He smiled brightly at her as if he'd known her his whole life.</p><p>"Don't call me that," She told him coldly. His smile weakened but stayed on his face nonetheless.</p><p>"Alright then, Emerald it is." She nodded sharply and stared out the window.</p><p>The rest of the ride was mostly filled with silence, from her at least. Cedric took it upon himself to ask her a million questions.</p><p>"What house do you think you'll be sorted into? Your last name is Nott, right? Isn't your family part of the sacred 28? Do you want to be friends?"</p><p>She provided short and clipped answers. She simply said, "Slytherin obviously, yes, yes, I don't have friends." He'd then reminded her that that's why they should be friends to which she stayed silent.</p><p>She found it insufferable and annoying, but something about the boy intrigued her. She'd never had someone be so interested in her, not since her mother died.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of the train coming to a stop. She quickly realized neither she nor Cedric had put on their robes yet. She ushered him out of the small room and closed the curtains. She heard everyone else bustling around trying to get off while she quickly looped her tie and laced her shoes. Once she was finished she opened the door to find Cedric there in his robes as well. He must've gone to the restroom while she was changing.</p><p>Without warning, he took her hand excitedly and pulled her to the door. She glanced down at their interlaced fingers and scrunched her nose. Who did he think he was grabbing her like that? If her Father heard of this she would surely get a lecture.</p><p>When they stepped off the train they immediately heard a loud, "First years! Come over 'ere first years!" They followed the voice and were met with a tall man, a very very tall, giant man. He looked at their wide eyes and gaping mouths and smiled.</p><p>"Me name's Hagrid, nice ter meet ye'," They didn't respond, "Well don't jus' stand there! Off to the boats!" They quickly scrambled to the long boats filling with children. They sat side by side, arm in arm, and stared amazed at the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts. Emerald didn't even care Cedric had a hold of her. It was only until the sorting anyways. After that, she'd be in Slytherin and he'd be in...well honestly she didn't know.</p><p>She hadn't known him long enough to tell if he was smart, which she didn't think so because he decided he wanted to be friends with her, so that ruled out Ravenclaw. He wasn't Slytherin, there was no possible way he could be Slytherin. He was brave for talking so much and insisting on linking arms, but other than that she wasn't sure. That left Hufflepuff. He was kind, and he did seem to have an appetite, so he would fit right in beside the kitchens.</p><p>Sighing she let it go. Whatever house he was in didn't matter, they weren't going to be friends. She would make sure of it.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Cedric asked her. She shook her head no.</p><p>"How could I be? I've grown up a Slytherin, my whole family's made of Slytherins, and I'll be the same."</p><p>"But what if you're not?"</p><p>"Then I'll be disowned," she gave him a pointed look. He smiled and chuckled as if she were joking. When he realized she was serious he closed his mouth.</p><p>"That must be awful. My father doesn't care what house I'm in, as long as I keep my marks up and make prefect!"</p><p>"Being a Slytherin is about the only thing my father cares about. He says every other house is rubbish."</p><p>"Do you believe that?" Cedric asked.</p><p>"To an extent."</p><p>"Will we still be friends if I'm not a Slytherin?"</p><p>"Were we friends to begin with?"</p><p>"Yes," he answered immediately.</p><p>"We will see."</p><p>The rest of the boat ride was spent staring at the stars and trying to find constellations. It wasn't long until they reached the edge of the school and were told to unload. Cedric gripped her hand once again and pull her to the front of the group. His overeager nature contradicted her cool demeanor. Since she couldn't shake his hand away she stood as far away as she could without making it too obvious. Cedric hadn't noticed.</p><p>As they shuffled along the stone path to Hogwarts, there was a commotion towards the back of the group.</p><p>"Watch where you're going blood traitors!" A boy Emerald knows to be Marcus Flint yells. She moves her head to see who was subject to his rage, although she had an idea.</p><p>Just as she suspected, the victims were none other than two Weasleys, twins to be precise. They looked so scared she thought they'd faint. They glanced at each other before looking back at Marcus and muttering quiet apologies.</p><p>But Marcus didn't stop.</p><p>"Yeah, you better be sorry. I bet you can't even afford to talk to me. How's your father's work coming along? Still making sickles?" The twins kept their eyes glued to the ground as Marcus pelted them with insults. It kept going and going until she had to say something.</p><p>"That is quite enough Flint," she said calmly. The boy turned around sharply and sneered at her.</p><p>"Emerald? What are you doing defending the dirty weasels?"</p><p>She looked at the twins for a moment before turning her attention back to him.</p><p>"Who said I was? We haven't even been here five minutes before you go making trouble. I'd rather you not lose Slytherin house points before you're even in the house! Now grow up and let's go get sorted, or shall your father hear about this?" He looked at me in disgust but didn't argue as he pushed past the twins and strode past me, glaring while doing so.</p><p>She straightened her tie and approached the twins.</p><p>"I apologize on behalf of Marcus' stupidity. He believes harassing someone without meeting them first is acceptable. I would suggest steering clear of him from now on," they both nodded and she headed back over towards Cedric.</p><p>"That was nice of you," Cedric told her when she rejoined him.</p><p>"It wasn't nice, I just want to be sorted."</p><p>"Either way you helped them and that was a kind thing to do, maybe you'll end up a Hufflepuff, eh?" He nudged her side with his elbow.</p><p>"Oh yes definitely," she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>***</p><p>A few minutes later they were greeted by an older woman in deep green robes and a witch hat sitting atop her graying hair. She looked over all of us with a stern face before introducing herself.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall. The ceremony will begin shortly, but before it does you will be sorted into your houses. While you're here your house will be your family. You will eat, sleep, and have classes with them. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and produced great witches and wizards. Throughout your stay at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will result in those points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, this is a great honor. I hope you will each benefit your houses. Now form a line!"</p><p>They all followed their new professor up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Four long tables full of students stared at them. As they passed the Slytherin table she could see some of her Father's colleague's children staring at her and Cedric. She quickly shuffles closer to him to hide their conjoined hands in her robes. When she did his cheeks went red and he coughed abruptly. She rolled her eyes and focused on the dirty old hat at the front of the room. Behind it sat the teacher's table where she could see Snape eyeing her, watching her every move.</p><p>Cedric was already making trouble for me. If he's sorted into Gryffindor I'll never hear the end of it.</p><p>She glanced up at the ceiling only to find the beautiful stars she was staring at outside. Remembering what she was told about the ceiling's illusions her shock faded.</p><p>As the noise died down the hat's mouth appeared and it started singing a horrid song. She winced when it tried to hit a high note and looked over at Cedric to see him smiling and tapping his leg to the beat.</p><p>When the hat finally stopped everyone clapped. Cedric finally let go of her hand to give it a round of applause. Wiping her hand on her robes she followed suit.</p><p>Once McGonagall took her place beside the hat, she pulled out a scroll. She started calling out students' names and each walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. The hat would think for a moment before screaming a house and that table erupted with cheers.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory."</p><p>Cedric looked at Emerald and gave her a weak smile. She nodded encouragingly and he made his way to the hat.</p><p>Once sat on the stool McGonagall placed the hat on his head.</p><p>"Hmm...peculiar. You are brave, aren't you? You'd fit well into Gryffindor, then again you're very smart, so Ravenclaw would be lucky to have you," the hat said.</p><p>Oh no not Gryffindor, anything but Gryffindor.</p><p>"I also see kindness in you. A need to put others before yourself. Well, better be... HUFFLEPUFF!" Cedric smiled brightly at Emerald before hopping down and running to the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>Emerald was happy for him. He wouldn't be corrupted by her now, they would never see each other.</p><p>"Emerald Nott." She inhaled deeply and made her way gracefully to the stool. She crossed her ankles and clasped her hands together. She felt the weight of the hat tugging on her scalp as the hat decided the rest of her wizarding career.</p><p>"Oh, ambitious are we? Self preservation while also the need to protect your family at all costs, all Slytherin traits."</p><p>She smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>"But...I see more Gryffindor in you yet."</p><p>"Please not Gryffindor! I'm a Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin," she whispered over and over again.</p><p>"Who wouldn't want to be Gryffindor?! Well fine, better be SLYTHERIN!" She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank the gods.</p><p>She walked briskly to the Slytherin table and received congratulations from many family friends. She decided it was best to sit next to the eldest Parkinson sister.</p><p>"Congratulations Nott, you're a Slytherin now." She nodded and turned to watch the rest of the ceremony. Her eyes locked with Cedric. He waved at her enthusiastically and she returned it with a weak smile.</p><p>He wouldn't give up. No matter what she said, no matter how much she resisted his kindness, he kept pushing.</p><p>One of these days it would get him killed.</p><p>After everyone was sorted Dumbledore took his place behind the stand. She barely listened to the geezer's speech but noticed he lit and put out a candle multiple times. The old man was bonkers in her opinion, never straight forward with anything he says.</p><p>She's heard a load about Albus Dumbledore from her Father, not great things as you can probably guess.</p><p>Once he was finished babbling he snapped his fingers and food appeared on the table. She delicately picked up spoons of food and placed them on her plate. Trying to ignore everyone around her, she kept her head down as she chewed on her peas.</p><p>"So how was your summer, Nott?" Ivy Parkinson's voice interrupted her peaceful meal.</p><p>"It was divine Ivy, thank you for asking," She ducked her head back down, but Ivy roughly grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>"I know about your father, Nott. He's slacking on his duties and my father's had to pick up the slack," she spits.</p><p>Emerald rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And how is that my problem. I am not my father's keeper, now I suggest you take your disgusting hands off of me before I do it myself, you pug faced bitch."</p><p>"And what are you going to do you measly first year? You're all bark and no bite," she growled, her putrid breath warming my face.</p><p>She leaned in really close to Ivy's ear and whispered, "Don't think it's gone unnoticed that you're basically a squib, I'm surprised you're even still at this school. How do you manage to fool Flitwick during charms? Or do you just make up for your lack of performance in his sleeping quarters?" Emerald pulled away smirking while Ivy seethed. It looked as if she was to tear Emerald's eyes out. People started to take notice, but by that time it was time to go back to the Slytherin Common Room.</p><p>"First years, follow me!" Her prefect yelled loud enough for the whole lot of them to hear. With one last menacing glare towards Ivy, Emerald swished her robes and followed after the tall boy who introduced himself as Toby.</p><p>A hand clamped around her arm as she was almost through the threshold. She whirled around prepared to fuss before she saw it was Cedric.</p><p>"Cedric," she gave an exasperated sigh, "Just give up, will you? I told you we couldn't be friends, why do you insist on still bothering me?!" He scrunched his eyebrows and that was the first time she'd seen him upset.</p><p>"I will not take no for an answer," He replied seriously before releasing his grip on her arm and stalking back over to the Hufflepuffs. Her head hurt with all the commotion of today, it was all too much. Dismissing the pain she caught back up with Toby and the rest of the group.</p><p>When they reached the common room, which was in the dungeons, they were given the current password to get in. "Pureblood" echoed from Toby's lips and the stone wall started opening up, similar to the Diagon Alley entrance from the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>Once they were finally inside, Emerald gawked at the vast room. She of course had heard stories, but that wasn't even close to the reality of their Common Room. It was richly decorated with green and silver, leather couches and chairs, and mahogany tables. There was a crackling fireplace to cover the room with a blanket of warmth, it helped with the isolation of this room from the main parts of the castle which were heated. There was a large window on the far wall where she could see the depths of the lake they were submerged in.</p><p>Overall it was a beautiful place to live.</p><p>When Toby informed them where the dormitories were, she took her chance to find her room and bed before stripping and putting on her soft pajamas. She peeled back her covers and slid underneath. Her head rested on a soft, silk pillowcase that was of course, emerald green.</p><p>She didn't take the time to tour the room, or unpack, because she'd do it all in the morning. Right now her head was killing her. If only she had some Dreamless Sleep potion to knock her out cold, she'd be set.</p><p>She found her thoughts wandering to Cedric, that stupid, stupid boy. She had done everything she could to warn him, everything she could to push him away. She wondered why it had only taken him one train ride to determine a friendship, especially one that was so obviously one sided.</p><p>She drifted to sleep with one thought in mind,</p><p>he had no idea what he'd done.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>four years later</p><p>***</p><p>"I demand you to put me down at once!" Emerald Nott yelled one misty afternoon. A deep haughty laugh was the only response from her companion. She kicked some more before giving up, slumping against the boy's back and crossing her arms.</p><p>"You have a flat bum you know," She pouted. Suddenly she was on the ground, a small ache growing where she landed on her knee.</p><p>"What the hell Ced?!"</p><p>"I'll have you know, my bum is amongst the best in the school," He peered down at her through thick black lashes and grinned before holding out his hand. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it, pulling hard so his body propelled towards her place on the damp ground of the courtyard.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" Cedric gasped and glared at her. She smirked back at him and picked herself up off the grass. Brushing herself off, she did the same pose Cedric had over her body.</p><p>"Who's laughing now?" She taunted.</p><p>"Me, you've got a tear in your tights. You look like a right idiot now," Her cheeks reddened slightly as she pulled her skirt down a bit more and performed a stitching charm.</p><p>"I hope you have stains on your slacks, you git!" He laughed again before standing up straight and observing his appearance.</p><p>"Nope, I'm all good. Looks like you're the only one who needs to learn to fall with grace."</p><p>"That doesn't even make sense you bonehead. I don't have time for this, I have to pack." She glanced at her small silver wristwatch and gasped. "Oh, I've nearly run out of time! Come on Ced, you must pack as well!"</p><p>"I've already packed Emerald, I'm actually responsible," he said with a pointed look.</p><p>"I'm responsible! I simply haven't had time with my studies and all."</p><p>"We have the same timetable," he deadpans.</p><p>"Well you're smarter than me you arse," She yells. Now a bit angry at his words, she's no good at time management. He knows this but still chooses to rub it in her face, he's a git alright.</p><p>"I am smarter, aren't I?" He jokes. She shoves him playfully before responding.</p><p>"Oh shut up, Diggory."</p><p>They make their way back up to the castle and Cedric walks her to her Common Room. She bids him farewell before whispering the password and ducking inside. She can see the room is mostly empty due to many of the students already being gone on holiday, but she was taking the later train.</p><p>With light footsteps she treaded upstairs to her dorm and groaned in disgust when she saw her nearly empty trunk. She had only just started levitating her clothes and folding them when her family owl, Lily, landed on her shoulder. She squealed in surprise and was about to tell the bird off, when she noticed the letter in between her beak.</p><p>She slid the envelope out and pet Lily once before she flew away. With confused eyes she broke the seal and slipped out the small piece of parchment.</p><p>Emerald,</p><p>Something came up, don't come home.</p><p>Your Father</p><p>Um, what?</p><p>Her Father had always been indifferent with her, but he'd never explicitly told her not to come home. It's bloody Christmas for goodness sake!</p><p>She wondered if Theo had gotten the same letter. Probably not, seeing as their Father was grooming him to take over once he died.</p><p>Well, seeing as she didn't need to pack anymore, she let her Wingardium Leviosa charm drop and tucked her wand in her pocket.</p><p>She decided to go to the Hufflepuff common room in an attempt to catch Cedric before he went home to his father.</p><p>On her way out of the common room, she was stopped by none other than Ivy Parkinson.</p><p>"Where are you off too, Nott? Going to see your pet blood-traitor?" Emerald gritted her teeth and took a deep breath before whirling around.</p><p>"I don't want to hear another word about Cedric come out of your dirty little mouth!"</p><p>"Why? Did I strike a nerve? I had no idea the little git and you were so smitten!" Ivy smirked.</p><p>"We're just friends Parkinson, and you know that. Can't say the same for you and Malfoy. Didn't take you for a predator," Emerald bit. Ivy's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. She snarled at Emerald before starting to lunge. Before she could, two people grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.</p><p>Malfoy and Zabini.</p><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Malfoy questioned.</p><p>"Nothing a little third year needs to be troubled with," Emerald replied. He scoffed and raised his eyebrows. His stark white-blonde hair falling in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh sure, I heard my name but it doesn't concern me. Of course! Wouldn't expect a blood traitor to say anything of substance." Emerald drew her wand quickly and cast a quick, Calvorio. A purple light shot out and flew to Malfoy, his eyes widening in realization.</p><p>As soon as it reached him, his perfect blonde hair he loved so much disappeared. So did his eyebrows, and every other follicle of hair on his body. Malfoy yelled in confusion and touched his head. All he was met with was smooth pale skin. He stared at Emerald with a dumbstruck look on his face.</p><p>Immediately Emerald started laughing hysterically. A couple other Slytherins did as well, before Malfoy glared at them and they shut up.</p><p>"You'll pay for this! My father will hear about your little curse!" Emerald covered her mouth to hide her snorts and wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Malfoy ran out of the room with both Parkinson sisters trailing behind him. Blaise walked up to her and leaned in really close.</p><p>"That arsehole deserved it, it was hilarious." He leaned back and winked at her before going in Draco's direction.</p><p>Proud of what she had just done she momentarily forgot about her un-invite home.</p><p>Theo would be all alone now, it's not like Father ever comes home long enough to open presents. That is if he doesn't drag Theo along to his 'work trips'. She frowned slightly but tried to shake it from her mind.</p><p>She had to go see Cedric, and he always knew when something was wrong.</p><p>Climbing out of the stone wall she made the long walk to the Hufflepuff Common Room.</p><p>When she reached the barrels she tapped the password and crawled inside. She was instantly met with a warm and cozy feeling engulfing her senses. When she emerged on the other side a few pairs of eyes found her before wandering elsewhere.</p><p>By then the Hufflepuff residents were used to her frequent drop in visits. She never spoke to anyone but Cedric, and she appreciated them never attempting to make conversation.</p><p>She barely noticed the yellow and black decor anymore, although she still wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>When she found Cedric he was laying on his bed, reading. She quietly made her way over and jumped on top of his relaxed form. He jumped in surprise and quickly overpowered her, flipping her over. His arms were on either side of her head and his shaggy brown hair that needed a trim tickled her nose.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as his grey-blue eyes bored into her green ones. He continued to stare at her intensely before cracking his usual toothy smile.</p><p>"Didn't think you could get one on me, did you Nott?"</p><p>"Well no, but it was rather fun trying," she replied mimicking his smile. He released her from his strong hold and leaned back on his elbows.</p><p>"Finished packing then?" Her smile immediately dropped and her eyes cast down to his yellow duvet. "What's wrong Emmy?" He used the nickname he gave her.</p><p>"I don't need to pack anymore."</p><p>"Why not? Surely you're going to need clothes over holiday."</p><p>"No," she shook her head sadly, "my Father doesn't want me home, so now I'll just stay here."</p><p>"You will do no such thing!" His eyebrows scrunched in anger. "He can't keep doing this shit to you, it's not fair!" She nodded in agreement to try and calm him down, knowing full well he'd keep going on his rant.</p><p>"It's alright Ced, I'll just spend the holiday here. I love it here, so it's really okay." He started shaking his head wildly.</p><p>"Nope, you're coming home with me." She gasped and looked at him skeptically.</p><p>"Go home with you?! Have you gone mad? You're father will hate me!"</p><p>"He won't hate you, he doesn't even know you!"</p><p>"He knows I'm a Slytherin, he knows I'm a Nott."</p><p>"So what?!"</p><p>"That's all it takes for everyone else to hate me. Well, everyone but you and my own house."</p><p>"That's not true!" Cedric tried to reason.</p><p>"Yes it is. Everyone has a preconceived notion about Slytherins. We're all evil, we all hate Harry bloody Potter, and we all worship Voldemort. Tell me Cedric, if you hadn't met me on the train before I was sorted, would we still be friends?"</p><p>"Yes," He says immediately.</p><p>"You say that now but I guarantee if we could go back in time you would have rather sat with a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I know it for a fact!"</p><p>"No, I wouldn't, because you are my best friend. If I could go back in time I wouldn't change a sodding thing because I love you and that's that! There's no changing this Emerald, you will forever be a part of my life and I won't hear you say another word against it!" He was panting as he ran out of breath. Tears started to prickle her eyes as Cedric told her he loved her.</p><p>They'd never really said it aloud, but it was understood that he was her best friend and she was his. He loved her and she loved him.</p><p>Still, hearing him speak the words into existence shook her to her core. Nobody had told her they loved her since her mother died, well, no one other than Theo.</p><p>It was comforting, to know that someone cared for her that way.</p><p>She suddenly lunged towards Cedric and buried her head in his chest. She felt a few tears slip down her cheeks and onto Cedric's sweater, choking back sobs. He brushed his fingers through her golden blonde hair, whispering comforting words in her ear.</p><p>After she realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away and pawed at her eyes, smudging the little makeup that was there.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," she explained, still drying her tears.</p><p>"Don't apologize for feeling, Emerald." She looked at him and nodded. "Now come on, you need to finish packing." Cedric led her out of his dorm and back to hers. When they entered her fellow Slytherins glared at Cedric, not wanting an outsider in their den. She rolled her eyes and dragged him up to her room. Once he took a look at her big mess of clothes his jaw dropped.</p><p>"Bloody hell Emmy, I swear you're the messiest person I know!" She shrugged sheepishly as he picked up one of her jumpers. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"Why do you always insist on doing things the muggle way?"</p><p>"Because there will come a day when we can't do magic anymore, and I don't want to be dependent on it."</p><p>"That makes sense actually," She was surprised.</p><p>"Wow, so shocked I said something smart," He said while rolling his eyes. She laughed to herself and started picking up the clothes she needed for her trip to the Diggory's. She cast a quick enlargement charm on her trunk and just like that, all her clothes fit. Clapping her hands together in accomplishment, Ced looked at her like she was bonkers.</p><p>"You're so weird."</p><p>"I know!" He chuckles before gripping the handle of her trunk and tugging it out the door. She did a quick survey of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten something. Not seeing anything she turns to follow Cedric. Then her memory finally comes to her and she sprints to her bed.</p><p>"Twila! You silly cat I almost forgot you!" Her black cat purrs softly and nuzzles against her hand. She picks her up carefully and cuddles her against her chest.</p><p>Twila had been with her since her mother died, she loved her dearly and she was her best friend before Ced.</p><p>As she walked out of her room she made sure to close the door and lock it before trailing after her friend.</p><p>When she finally caught up he was tapping his foot impatiently.</p><p>"Look missy, we cannot be late, or else my father really will hate you." I gasp in horror and worry fills my features. "Oh my Godric I'm kidding! Lighten up, Emmy." Her shoulders instantly drop their tautness.</p><p>"You know how nervous I am Cedric, that was rude!" She scolded him. He simply rolled his eyes before giving her trunk to the man on the train. They climbed up the steps and went off to find a compartment. It was fairly easy seeing as most students left on the early train.</p><p>Once settled her and Cedric make simple conversation.</p><p>"So what should I know to prepare myself?" She asks him.</p><p>"Nothing really, my parents are easy going. Just don't insult them and you'll be fine."</p><p>"Why on Earth would I insult your parents, Cedric?"</p><p>"Well I don't know! Sometimes you say things that get you in trouble."</p><p>"I've never insulted you seriously!"</p><p>"I know that, but my parents don't yet, so just tone it down a bit before they warm up to you."</p><p>"I'm not going to change who I am, Cedric."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to." Emerald flared her nostrils and let out an aggravated breath.</p><p>To her, that's exactly what he was asking.</p><p>"Maybe this was a bad idea, I'll just ride the train back."</p><p>"Seriously, Em! You-"</p><p>"Don't fucking call me that!" His eyes widen after he realizes what he said.</p><p>"I'm sorr-"</p><p>"I told you to never call me that! Godric why can't you just listen to me for once?!"</p><p>"Emerald I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He says while bringing his hand up to caress her face. She jerks her jaw away roughly and angrily stares out of the window. Her eyes burned with unshed tears she begged to stay in.</p><p>Cedric got up from his seat and sat next to her. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She stiffened but didn't stop him from pulling her against his chest. She whimpered softly and sucked in a ragged breath.</p><p>"This is the second time I've cried today," She states, her words muffled by his sweater. Just as before he strokes her hair and whispers soft words into her ear. "I'm sorry for shouting at you," She tells him.</p><p>"it's alright, I'm sorry for being a git and not thinking." She laughed a bit at that and pulled away.</p><p>"You can be a right git sometimes, mate." He chuckled and nodded his head.</p><p>The rest of the train ride was spent in effortless chatter.</p><p>***</p><p>"Cedric I'm scared."</p><p>"To meet my parents?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You have nothing to be scared of," he assured her.</p><p>"I know, but I can't help but think of the possibilities! If they hate me then I can never visit you again! What about after we graduate in a couple of years? I'll never see you Cedric!" He stared at me with wide eyes, processing my words.</p><p>"Emmy, we will be fine. My mother is the most caring person I know, she will absolutely love you. My father isn't a tough nut to crack, he can poke fun with pretty much anyone. You will love them and they will love you, I promise." Cedric stared at her and she saw no sign of lies in his eyes.</p><p>She gripped his hand for support and took a deep breath,</p><p>"Let's go then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. family dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric's house smelled of a mix between cookies and cinnamon. That's the first thing that hit her senses when they stepped through the large oak door.</p><p>"Oh! Amos dear it's Cedric!" A woman's voice rang. After some shuffling, two figures emerged from what Emerald suspected to be the kitchen.</p><p>"My boy! How lovely to see you!" Cedric's father shouted. Cedric smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. He did the same for his mother while Emerald stood still in the doorway.</p><p>"And who is this?" His mother asks, her grey eyes finally finding the young girl's. She gave her a sheepish smile before sticking out her hand.</p><p>"Hello Mrs. Diggory, my name is Emerald." She decided against sharing her last name for now, not knowing their particular feelings toward her family.</p><p>"No need for such formalities, call me Hailey!" With that she pulled Emerald into a hug that made her squeak in surprise. Without thinking Emerald wrapped her arms around Hailey and returned the embrace.</p><p>When they pulled away Emerald gave her a bright smile.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us you were bringing a girl home, Cedric?" His father scolded him. "Not that we're not delighted to have you Emerald, we're so glad your here."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it was extremely last minute and she's my best friend, I figured you guys should meet her now." Both his parents still looked rather peeved but decided it was best to sort that out later when Emerald herself wasn't present.</p><p>"Well then, dinner will be ready soon. I'll make sure to place an extra setting."</p><p>"Thank you for welcoming me into your home Mr. and Mrs. Diggory," Emerald said sweetly.</p><p>"It's Hailey!"</p><p>"Call me Amos!" They both shouted at the same time. She glanced at Cedric before they both burst out laughing.</p><p>"Follow me, I'll show you to your room," Cedric tugged on her sleeve. They made their way up the creaky steps and into a narrow hallway. "It's not much, but it's the best we've got."</p><p>"Cedric it's wonderful! I've never felt so at home somewhere other than Hogwarts." He smiled in relief and placed her trunk inside one of the closer rooms.</p><p>"Well I'll let you get settled and then we can have dinner," Cedric told her before leaving her alone.</p><p>Emerald sighed deeply.</p><p>It was strange being in the Diggory's home. She hadn't expected to be so welcomed either.</p><p>As she placed her high-end clothes on wire hangers she thought to herself about how hospitable the Diggory's have been, and she's only just met them! Her father would never even think of letting her have friends over to stay, he didn't even want her to stay. Frowning to herself she continued putting everything away the muggle way, the Cedric way. </p><p>It took her a total of thirty minutes to unpack everything in her trunk, careful not to disturb her room too much.</p><p>Just as she'd placed her last dress in the closet, Cedric waltzed in.</p><p>"Mum called me for dinner and told me to come get you."</p><p>Emerald nodded and started for the door.</p><p>"Are you ever going to tell them your last name?" Emerald should've known he had caught that.</p><p>"Not unless absolutely necessary," she forced out.</p><p>"You should be proud of who you are Emmy, you're nothing like..."</p><p>"I'm nothing like? What? My Deatheater father? Is that what you were going to say Cedric?" He fumbled for his words and she blew air out of her nose in anger.</p><p>She swiftly turned on her heel, her dress swishing sharply, and all but stomped down the steps. Cedric trailed behind her, aware of his error. The second error today might she add. She had a temper but he knew anything alluding to her family was off limits for discussion. </p><p>She could tell Hailey knew something was wrong, but, she didn't say anything. Emerald slipped into one of the four wooden chairs aligned around a circular dining table. On said table was a mountain of food that made Emerald's mouth water.</p><p>"We always cook a feast when Cedric comes home, it's our way of welcoming him," Hailey explained. Emerald nodded in understanding and decided to keep quiet unless spoken to, she wasn't in the conversation mood.</p><p>Cedric had sat directly beside her and she could feel the warmth emanating from his skin. She desperately wanted to look at him and smile, like they always did. But no, he had once again said the wrong thing. It gets tiresome having to defend her family's honor time and time again.</p><p>She silently wished for her loyalty to lie elsewhere.</p><p>Of course she knew what her father had done, she's not daft. She's also not going to lie and say he was under the Imperio curse, because he wasn't.</p><p>But that was all in the past.</p><p>Nobody ever let an ex-Deatheater live in peace, or their family.</p><p>She felt a hand brush her leg. She ignored him.</p><p>"C'mon, Emmy," He whispered in her ear. She shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to give in so easily this time. Cedric may be her best and only friend, but that didn't mean she was going to take his shit whenever he felt like dishing it.</p><p>He sighed deeply and mutters to himself in defeat. His mother then comes in with Amos and they sit down.</p><p>"So, Emerald, tell us all about yourself!" Hailey squealed.</p><p>"What would you like to know?" She asked kindly.</p><p>"Well, how about you start with your family?"</p><p>"Mother-" Cedric started.</p><p>"No it's okay," Emerald said.</p><p>She knew the question was coming, she was just hoping to avoid it.</p><p>"Um," she clears her throat, "My mother died when I was two, so it's just my father, my brother and I."</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry dear," Hailey looked at her with pity.</p><p>Emerald hated pity.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I'm over it now." Hailey nodded and scooped up some potato's and plopped them on her plate.</p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes, only the scraping of forks could be heard.</p><p>"You never told us who your father was," Amos pointed out, looking at Emerald over the rim of his cup.</p><p>"Really guys, what's with the interrogation?" Cedric exclaims. Emerald places a hand on his forearm trying to calm him down.</p><p>"I'm a Nott, Emerald Nott."</p><p>His parents' eyes grew wide and the exchanged a strange glance.</p><p>"Well that's...interesting," Hailey trails off. Emerald's eyes narrow and her stare turns icy.</p><p>"I can assure you, you don't have a Deatheater in your home."  Hailey gasps and whips her head to Emerald.</p><p>"Well of course not! We would never make such assumptions! We were just surprised that's all, aren't most of the Sacred 28 concerned with blood purity?" Emerald relaxes a bit in her seat.</p><p>"That's all you're worried about? Well I can only speak for myself but I don't see blood status, I see how good at magic you are, and Cedric is exceptional at magic. Better than me even! I don't let my ignorant family and associates cloud my judgement Mrs. Diggory, I assure you." Hailey looks proud of her answer and Emerald smiles to herself.</p><p>"Well that's great to hear, now hurry up and eat before it turns cold!" She scolded. Obeying her command, Emerald and Cedric practically inhale the rest of their food. Once finished Amos and Hailey took to clearing the table (Hailey immediately shot down the children's offers to help).</p><p>Emerald was certainly surprised at the lack of more questions. Usually people are busting at the seams wanting to talk about her father or her late mother, even Theo. Then again, Hailey was a muggle herself so she must not have cared as much about the Pure-Blood part of Emerald's heritage. Amos seemed too nice to ask such intrusive questions. </p><p>Emerald decided to retire to her room for the night. She was stopped just outside her door by a hand gripping her arm. She rolled her eyes but turned around nonetheless. </p><p>"Cedric, I'm honestly exhausted and today you really hurt me. I just want to go to bed, please just let me sleep in peace." </p><p>"Emmy, you know I didn't mean what I said today. Sometimes things come out all wrong and I say things I don't mean." </p><p>"That doesn't excuse your behavior Cedric."</p><p>"Just let me make it up to you," He smiled his toothy smile and tugged on my arm, "Follow me." </p><p>And she did. </p><p>It turns out he was only guiding her two doors down to his room. </p><p>"Why are we at your door Cedric?" </p><p>"Because we're going to have a sleepover," He said with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"Cedric we haven't had one of those since we were caught in second year!"</p><p>"Well, all the more motivation to try again." </p><p>"What if your parents come in?" </p><p>"They never come into my room." </p><p>"Really?" She asks, unsure if she wants to risk it. </p><p>"Really." Emerald's eyebrows scrunched together as she was still trying to think through the consequences. </p><p>"Stop overthinking Emmy..." Cedric trailed off in a teasing voice. </p><p>"Fine." Cedric did a stupid little happy dance and turned the brass knob of his door. </p><p>They both stepped through and Emerald looked around the room, taking it all in. </p><p>The walls were painted a dark grey with picture frames crowding all four. A large bed sat in the center of the wall directly in front of her, laden with beautiful quilts and silky sheets. Looking to her right there was a television propped up on a table facing the bed. </p><p>She'd never seen a tele before. </p><p>Cedric sat on his bed, watching her drink it all in, who Cedric was when he was at home. It was different, but still him. </p><p>She trailed her fingers over the picture frames filled with family and friends. There was quite a lot of them with pictures of the two of them together, from first year up until the beginning of this one. She smiled slightly at the one of them in the middle of their first year. Emerald was still trying to warm up to the idea of Cedric, and you could see her discomfort as he threw an arm around her shoulder. But as the moving photograph progresses, you can see a small smile on her face start to form and a little laugh from one of Cedric's stupid jokes. </p><p>It was her favorite picture of them, and she had the exact same one on her nightstand at home. It's right next to the one of her family, before he mother died. </p><p>Tears stung behind her eyes and she forced them back. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and a head was placed on her shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her cheek and sighed deeply. </p><p>"I love you," he tells her. </p><p>"And I love you Cedric." There is pain behind his eyes when she turns and meets them. As soon as she notices, it's gone,, and there's a twinkle in Cedric's eyes which always alludes to his mischievousness. Before she knew it she was tackled and scooped up into his arms. He threw her on his bed and started attacking her...with tickles. </p><p>Her loud cackles rang throughout the room as she pleaded with him to stop. </p><p>"Ced! Please! You're parents will he-AH!" Her sentence was cut off by another scream. She clamped a hand around her mouth in an effort to silence herself, but it didn't really help. Cedric stops tickling her long enough to lean down and whisper in her ear.</p><p>"My dad put a silencing spell on my room a long time ago." And then he was back to jabbing his fingers into her sides. </p><p>"What do you want?! I'll do anything, please just stop!" His eyes flashed and his hands stopped. </p><p>"Anything?" Emerald nods. "Well, you could come with me to visit my friends tomorrow?" </p><p>"You have friends other than me, Diggory?!" She feigns shock. Cedric rolled his eyes and moved his hair out of his face. </p><p>"Ha ha, yes Emmy I have friends other than you." Emerald pushes him off of her and rolls on her side, her back facing him. She juts out her bottom lip and oretends to pout. Cedric chuckles and tries to roll her back over, only for her to shove him away. </p><p>"C'mon Emmy, you know you're my girl," He whispers in her ear softly, placing a hot kiss on her shoulder. Emerald's cheeks burned red and she looked at him slyly. </p><p>"Really? No secret girlfriends you're hiding back home." </p><p>"Scout's honor," Cedric says seriously, holding up three fingers. </p><p>"Cedric you were never in the Scouts," she deadpans. He shrugs his shoulders lays down, propping up his head on his hand. </p><p>"They're only my old mates from primary school, I hang out with them in the summer holidays. Don't worry Emmy, you're the only BFF my heart can handle." </p><p>"BFF?" </p><p>"Best Friends Forever." </p><p>"Forever is a really long time." </p><p>"With you, it'll be worth it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading so far! I wasn't expecting to get hits or kudos, so thank you for that! I hope you're enjoying the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>